Joan of Arc
So I was listening to this song, and then I found the Warriors MAP for it, and then I was inspired~ The song is Joan of Arc by Arcade Fire. Hope you enjoy~ Oh yeah. There also might be a problem with the spacing and Bolding, so sorry. :P Joan of Arc Songfic By Whitefeather. Song credit goes to song-makers. You're the one that they used to hate But they like you now A flash of silver fur appeared at the entrance. “I caught a scent on our territory!” she cried. “It was rogue scent!” A black tom rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right, Duskflower. Knowing you, it was probably a pigeon.” A dark brown tabby tom glanced behind Duskflower. “Duck!” he screamed, and as Duskflower rolled onto her back, he flew at the white tom, who writhed beneath his paws. “Invasion!” the tom yowled. The black tom narrowed his eyes. “Warriors, up and ready!” he ordered, amber eyes flashing. Immediately, cats popped out of the den and the clearing and they charged toward the entrance as several cats flew in. “Attack!” And everything that goes away Will be returned somehow Lionstar dipped his head. “Many thanks to you, Duskflower. You warned us ahead of time, and saved ThunderClan from possible destruction.” The silver tabby flicked her ears as the golden tom continued. “Duskflower, you now have a special place in ThunderClan’s ranks.” Every cat cheered Duskflower’s name, and she ducked her head. The tabby padded up to her, and brushed his whiskers to her muzzle. “You have a special place in my heart, mostly.” Duskflower purred. “Thank you, Eaglefire.” They're the ones that spit on you Cause they got no heart Duskpaw skidded to a stop in front of Gorsepelt. “WindClan’s trespassing!” she reported. The gray tom scowled. “Stop lying,” he hissed. “Last time you said so, it was a rabbit, and you nearly started a war.” He spat in front of her paws. I'm the one that will follow you You're my Joan of Arc Eaglepaw appeared next to Duskpaw. “She’s telling the truth,” he meowed boldly. “I caught their scent as well.” Joan of Arc ''' '''You had a vision they couldn't see so They put you down Duskpaw stomped her paws. “I swear, the StarClan cats talked to me!” she argued. Quickfoot laughed. “You’re no medicine cat or medicine cat apprentice! You’re not special enough to have dreams!” Eaglepaw glared at the brown tom. “You’re not special either!” I shot back. “So shut up!” But everything that you said would happen It came around Cats screamed. Lightning flashed. Rain splattered. It was pure chaos. Eaglepaw staggered onto Highrock. “Duskpaw!” he shouted. “Where are you?!” “Here!” came the muffled reply. Duskpaw leapt up behind the tabby, her frame outlined by her pelt because of the wind and her fur whipping about in the wind. “StarClan said this would happen!” she shouted, just to be heard over the rain. “''An infinite amount of water will come, followed by the storm of water.”'' “Go to the top of the hollow!” Eaglepaw shouted. “EVERYONE!” he bellowed to the wailing cats. “EVACUATE CAMP! GET TO THE TOP OF THE HOLLOW!” And they're the ones that put you down Cause they got no heart “Why should we listen to you?!” Shadefur spat, black fur bristling. “Remember the rabbit? That nearly caused a war! It wasn’t until Sparrowfur and Acornfur were killed when we found the mistake!” Duskpaw stared at the deputy with pleading green eyes. “Yes, I made a mistake, but this time-“ “Cleaning the elders’ den for a moon!” he snapped, and whirled away, leaving Duskpaw all alone. But I'm the one that will follow you You're my Joan of Arc Eaglepaw stepped up behind the silver tabby, and narrowed his amber eyes at the disappearing deputy. “Idiot,” he hissed. “You always tell the truth, Duskpaw.” He looked into her green eyes. “And I’m going to listen, no matter what.” Joan of Arc (Jeanne d'Arc) Tell the boys their time is through Eaglepaw glanced back at the silver apprentice. “Go!” he hissed. “I found evidence! Find a patrol and bring them here!” Duskpaw hesitated, then whirled around on her paws and left, disappearing into the undergrowth. Joan of Arc (Jeanne d'Arc, ah ooh) Tell the boys I'll follow you I'll follow you Confidence and bravery bubbled up Eaglepaw as he stood with his chest puffed out in front of the WindClan patrol. “You’ve been trespassing,” he meowed. “My friend found evidence. And you know what? ThunderClan has to teach you a lesson.” The lead cat, Runningwhisker, sneered. “With a weak apprentice?” Rustling reached the tabby’s ears, and he smirked. “No. With an entire battle patrol.” Cats exploded from behind him, and a silver tabby appeared beside him. “I got them,” Duskpaw gasped. Now they tell you that you're their muse Yeah, they're so inspired Stormpaw padded into place with Duskpaw. “I believe her,” he announced. Eaglepaw felt a twinge of jealously. But where were they when they called your name And they lit the fire? The tabby tom glared at the gray apprentice. “Why would you believe her?” he snarled. “You practically begged to exile her.” When the voices came, you cut your hair But you're still confused Duskpaw glanced at him, terror gleaming in her green eyes. “I can’t do this anymore,” she whispered, and she glanced downwards to the roaring gorge beneath her. Eaglepaw realized what she was doing as she crouched down, muscles rigid. “No-“ But I'm the one with a heavy heart Cause I'll follow you Eaglepaw grabbed her scruff and yanked her back as her paws left the ground. “Don’t you dare!” he spat, muffled as he dragged the apprentice far from the edge. “I want you to be here with me, every step, stupid.” My Joan of Arc (Jeanne d'Arc, ah ooh) Tell the boys their time is through Eaglepaw faced the silver tabby. “I’ll persuade them,” he promised. Joan of Arc (Jeanne d'Arc, ah ooh) Tell the boys I'll follow you Her eyes were wide with disbelief. “How?” Joan of Arc (Jeanne d'Arc, ah ooh) When the boys are over you “They know me,” he pointed out. And I’ll do anything for you. Joan of Arc (Jeanne d'Arc, ah ooh) Tell the boys I'll follow you I'll follow you Duskpaw hesitated, then reached over to touch noses with him. “Then may the stars go with you.” ~ I really wanna know you ' '~ Tu dis que tu est mon juge Mais je ne te crois pas (You say you are my judge But I do not believe you) Eaglepaw glared at the Gorsepelt. “You aren’t the one to tell me what to do and what not to,” he hissed. “StarClan does, and since StarClan speaks to Duskpaw, Duskpaw tells me what to do. And currently, they’re telling her there’s going to be a rogue attack.” Alors tu dis que je suis une sainte Mais ce n'est pas moi (So you say that I am a saint But it is not me) “You’re a hero!” a tortoiseshell queen, Mapleleaf, cried. “You warned us and saved us!” I flushed, and then raised my voice. “ThunderClan, I am not the hero. I am not your savior.” J'entends des voix Mais ce n'est pas moi Je ne suis pas Jeanne d'Arc And if you shoot you better hit your mark (I hear voices But it is not me I'm not Joan of Arc And if you shoot you better hit your mark) “Duskpaw told me,” Eaglepaw continued. “She told us all, but you didn’t listen. I listened, and that is why Duskpaw is your savior.” My Joan of Arc (Jeanne d'Arc, ah ooh) Tell the boys their time is through “I listened because she is kind and caring.” Joan of Arc (Jeanne d'Arc, ah ooh) Tell the boys I'll follow you “I listened because she is compassionate and wise.” Joan of Arc (Jeanne d'Arc, ah ooh) When the boys are over you “I listened because I believed her.” Joan of Arc (Jeanne d'Arc, ah ooh) Tell the boys I'll follow you “And because of what she has done, I believe she deserves her warrior name,” Eaglepaw finished, and he looked at his golden leader. Lionstar rumbled, “You both do. Come up next to me.” ~ I'll follow you ~''' '''Joan, it's true I only wanna know you “Duskpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend ThunderClan, even at the cost of your life?” Joan, it's true, it's true I only wanna know you “I do.” ' But Joan I only wanna know you' “Then, by the powers of StarClan, I grant you the name Duskflower. StarClan honors your compassion and kindness, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan.” First they love you Then they kill you ''' “Eaglepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend ThunderClan, even at the cost of your life?” '''Then they love you again And then they love you “I do.” Then they kill you Then they love you again “Then, by the powers of StarClan, I grant you the name Eaglefire. StarClan honors your bravery and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan.” Love love love you Kill kill kill you Eaglefire smiled at Duskflower. “Remember those times?” Duskflower entwined her fluffy tail with his. “How could I not?” she whispered. And then they love you again They love love love you Duskflower glanced into Eaglefire’s amber eyes. “Eaglefire?” “Yes?” “I love you.” “I love you too, my darling.” Kill kill kill you And then they love you again Duskflower glanced up at the proud father. “Mistkit,” she whispered, placing her tail on the pale gray tom-kit. “Dapplekit,” Eaglefire meowed, placing his paw gently on the pretty tortoiseshell she-kit. “And Hawkkit,” Duskflower mewed, touching the dark brown tabby tom like his father with her tail. “Perfect names,” Eaglefire purred. “Just like my Joan.” Category:Songfics Category:Whitefeather's Songfics